shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
ShuAnn
ShuAnn is the het ship between Shujinkō and Ann Takamaki from the Persona fandom. Canon On 4/11, Ann and Ren meet by 'chance' when Ren takes refuge from the rain, beneath the canopy entrance of Jeunesse et Beaute. ''In ''Persona 5, a soundtrack called 'Encounter' plays during their first meet where they lock gazes. This romantic OST is not repeated later in the game. On 4/14, Ren overhears Ann in a distressful phone call with Suguru Kamoshida, a teacher from their school who has been making unwanted & harassing advances on Ann. On being discovered, Ann is on the brink of tears and wants to miserate alone. She tries to run away from Ren, who catches up to her and prompts to console Ann in a nearby diner. Ann pours her miseries out to Ren, having bottled up her problems and frustrations which even her best friend did not know about. The following day, Ann implicates herself in Ren's picaresque thieveries in an alternate realm called the metaverse, where she acquires the ability to wield her own Persona - the femme fatale of French opera, Carmen. When Ren first introduces Ann to his legal guardian, Sojiro Sakura; the older gentleman makes a point to ask Ann if she has a boyfriend, strongly hinting that Sojiro wonders or suspects of a possible romance with the boy in his charge. When exploring Mementos, Ann mentions in one of her lines that coffee goes well with sweets (Ann is a self-confessed sweet tooth), to which a mutual friend - Ryuji, quips that Ren smells like coffee. During the Hawaii field trip, Ann finds herself locked out of her hotel room because her roommate had her boyfriend over. Ann ends up deciding to come over to Ren's hotel room to take refuge, despite the implication that she could have chosen one of her other friends' rooms, Makoto, Ryuji and Yusuke. On this night, Ann passes off an indiscreet question to the guys, asking what kind of girl is their type. This happens even if you have chosen the friendship route with Ann. While wandering the red light district in Shinjuku, Ren chances on a billboard advertising burlesque performers in a deviltry costume. To which Ren's companion cat remarks, "If you want a little devil, don't you already have Lady Ann?" - irrespective if shujinkō is romancing Ann or another girl. Towards the end of Ann's romantic confidante, Ren professes that he wants to get married one day - which makes Ann blush. Also in Ann's romantic confidante; on Ren's final day in Tokyo when he comes to visit Ann in Shibuya's underground mall, Ann says to him, "I'm going to be a proper lady someday. . .Just for you." Fanon During 2019, a ShuAnn Week was held from the 1st of July - to the 7th. On Ao3, there are 288 submitted ShuAnn fan fictions as of 26th November, 2019. Fandom FAN FICTION ''' : :Shujinkō x Ann tag on FanFiction.net '''TWITTER : Trivia *''Persona 5'''s director, Katsura Hashino mentioned in an interview that Ann Takamaki is his favorite character of the game. *Ann is one of the few romantic confidantes to share an on-screen kiss with Shujinkō. *Ann gives you 'Menehune Dolls' on the Hawaii Date.